The new variety of apple tree named ‘Howell TC7’ was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out in Prosser, Wash. ‘Howell TC7’ originated as a result of an open pollination cross in 2001 of ‘Airlie Red Flesh’ (seed parent, not patented) and ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197, expired) as the likely pollen parent. ‘Howell TC7’ was selected in 2013 as a single plant from among a population of seedlings derived from the parents, and was selected for its quality of fruit and the white and red color of the fruit flesh. It is distinguished from its parents by its yellow-green skin color with pink overcolor, white and red flesh color, and appealing fruit flavor. Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out In Prosser, Wash. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.